Spin City
Spin City is the 18th episode of the sixth season and the 129th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper is kidnapped and cocooned by the Spider Demon, a creature that emerges every hundred years to feed off a powerful magical being. During the attack, Chris is infected with the Demon's venom, causing him to mutate into a Spider Demon himself. In need of desperate help, Paige calls Leo. Phoebe then reveals to Leo that Chris is his son. To save Chris and Piper, Paige needs some help of the Magical Community. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 6x18-18.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x18-13.png|Paige Matthews 6x18Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 6x18-25.png|Leo Wyatt 6x18-52.png|Chris Halliwell 6x18-20.png|The Spider Demon 6x18-33.png|Gideon 6x18Sigmund.png|Sigmund Phoebe Mitch Date.jpg|Mitch (dating Phoebe) 6x18-12.png|Riley Ogre.jpg|Ogre 6x18Rathmere.png|Rathmere 6x18-31.png|Fairy 6x18-41.png|Nymph PotionWitch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Spider Demon :An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every :hundred years to capture and feed of the most powerful :magical being it can detect. This demon can only be vanquished :by a potion blessed by the Power of Three. Rathmere :A wizard of unknown :age and uncertain origins. :Rathmere once possessed :vast magical powers. He is :credited with more than :500 original spells :and potions and would be a force :to rival any other if not his :mysterious disappearance in 1904 :All that remains as evidence :of his existence are his wand :and his legacy of magic. Spells ''To Reverse the Spell of the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest'' Paige cast this spell on a Leprechaun, after the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest made him tall. :You who found me in this bar, :Turn back to who you really are. Potions *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for the Spider Demon. *She also made a potion as an antidote to the Spider Demon's magic. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the hospital hallway. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Paige and Leo. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a fire extinguisher to attack the Spider Demon. She also used it to knock the Shillelagh three times on the ground. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the Spider Demon and Chris (as a Spider Demon) to shapeshift into a spider. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up the Spider Demon, but she dodged her attacks. She later tried to penetrate the Spider Demon's Force Field, but it failed. *'Demonic Reproduction:' Used by the Spider Demon to infect Chris (by scratching him), causing him to turn into a Spider Demon. *'Power Granting:' Used by the Spider Demon to grant Spider Demon powers to Chris. *'Life Draining:' Used by the Spider Demon to drain the life out of Rathmere and Piper (and baby Chris). *'Clinging:' Used by Chris to stick the first aid kit to his hands. *'Premonition: '''Used by Phoebe, trying to see her future with Mitch. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by a Leprechaun to walk faster. *'Web Projection: Used by the Spider Demon to create webs and to trap Piper in a cocoon and by Chris (as a Spider Demon) to attack Leo, to create webs and to cling Phoebe, Paige and Leo onto walls. *Force Field:' Used by the Spider Demon to set up a force field around the cocoon which contained Piper. She also used it to protect her lair (after she died, Chris did the same). *'Flight:' Used by the Fairy to fly. *'Telepathy:' Used by the Spider Demon to contact and torture Chris. *'Voice Echo:' Used by the Spider Demon to talk to Chris, without being present. *'Empathy:' Phoebe channeled Chris' emotions. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Riley. *'Luck:' Used by Riley to grant luck to Phoebe, Paige and Leo. *'Fading: Type of Teleportation used by a Nymph and an Ogre. *Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo orb Piper out of the Spider Demon's lair. *'Super Strength:' Used by Chris (as a Spider Demon) to throw Leo across the Spider Demon's lair. Beings Magical Beings *'The Spider Demon' - A Demonic creature that kidnaps powerful magical beings to feed on them. She infected Chris, causing him to become a Spider Demon as well. *'Riley, an Ogre, a Nymph and a Fairy' - A Leprechaun, an Ogre, a Nymph and a Fairy, who all got cursed by the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest. *'Rathmere' - A wizard who was kidnapped by the Spider Demon. *'The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest' - A Witch who cursed several members of the Magical Community. Mortals *'Mitch' - Phoebe's date. Phoebe left him on the date, because she saw no future with him. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Spin City WB Trailer * The title is probably a reference to the sitcom "Spin City", in which Alyssa Milano guest starred in 2 episodes. * In the Dutch language, the word "spin" means spider, the episode features a Spider demon. * We learn that there's a second, less used, way to summon a Leprechaun. By knocking three times on the ground with a shillelaghs. * In this episode, Paige is able to telekinetic orb a shillelagh without her hands, just like Prue could move things with her eyes instead of her hands, but Paige nodded her head. * When Piper was encased in webs Paige got shocked, just like a Surgeon did when Isis was mummified and when Phoebe was pregnant. * In this episode, Piper wonders why she doesn't have a force field like she did when pregnant with Wyatt, but is is established that the power was from Wyatt and not a result of carrying a magical child. * Chris confirms that is has been six months since his conception date (in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father). * Phoebe goes to a café named "Café Le Blue" to meet up with her date Mitch. The café is where the old Quake is located. The flowers that were set up outside, are the same as Quake's, and the sign is almost the same as well. * Chris confirms he has an inferiority complex with Wyatt. * Phoebe is now on a mad quest to find the father of her child, that she saw in her vision in ''"The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell". * This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. * Leo is the last one to discover who Chris really is - his son. * Piper is now staying at Magic School, until she gives birth. * This episode marks the final time that Phoebe's empathy power is used. * Paige orbs a Fire Extinguisher in a similar way to how Prue telekinetically flung a pole in Out of Sight. Paige orb.jpg|Paige orbing the fire extinguisher. Telekinesis1.gif|Prue flinging the pole. Glitches * When Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are talking after being stuck to the wall by Chris (note video at top right), you can clearly see the pegs protruding from the wall that Rose is standing on. * In this episode, it's again obvious that the kitchen and basement sets don't match up. * When the Spider demon first attacked Piper, Paige and Chris, it's obvious that Drew Fuller pushes Holly's stunt double away, to avoid hurting Holly and her baby. * When Chris is fighting Paige and Phoebe and the potion slides across the floor into Paige's hand, the color of the potion changes from blue to orange, and then when she throws it it turns back to blue. * When Piper is freed from the cocoon and Leo and Chris are fighting you can see the cocoon Piper was in completly intact hanging on the wall of the cave. International Titles *'French:' La Femme-Araignée (The Spider Woman) *'Czech:' Pavoučí démonka *'Spanish (Spain):' La ciudad giratoria *'Spanish (Latin America):' Telarañas *'German:' Die Spinne (The Spider) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still618_002.jpg Charmed-Still618_003.jpg harmed-Still722_002.jpg 013556ttggtf.jpg 047fgvcdf.jpg 05 v7.jpg 618d.jpg 07452.jpg 014583.jpg 618f.jpg Screen Caps 6x18-1.png 6x18-2.png 6x18-3.png 6x18-4.png 6x18-5.png 6x18-6.png 6x18-7.png 6x18-8.png 6x18-9.png 6x18-10.png 6x18-11.png 6x18-12.png 6x18-13.png 6x18-14.png 6x18-15.png 6x18-16.png 6x18-17.png 6x18-18.png 6x18-19.png 6x18-20.png 6x18-21.png 6x18-22.png 6x18-23.png 6x18-24.png 6x18-25.png 6x18-26.png 6x18-27.png 6x18-28.png 6x18-29.png 6x18-30.png 6x18-31.png 6x18-32.png 6x18-33.png 6x18-34.png 6x18-35.png 6x18-36.png 6x18-37.png 6x18-38.png 6x18-39.png 6x18-40.png 6x18-41.png 6x18-42.png 6x18-43.png 6x18-44.png 6x18-45.png 6x18-46.png 6x18-47.png 6x18-48.png 6x18-49.png 6x18-50.png 6x18-51.png 6x18-52.png Quotes :Piper: Alright, I was a little worried about the force field. :Chris: What force field? :Paige: The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt. :Chris: Wait, you had force field with Wyatt? But not with me? :Piper: Well, I didn't have one, he had one, it was all his doing. :Chris: Ugh, from the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable, its not like I don't have enough of an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you. (sarcastically) :Leo: Dammit!! :Paige: Are Elders even allowed to swear? :Leo: No, but fathers are, especially one whose kid tries to kill him. :Phoebe: Well, technically you can't die. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6